1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of burial methods and, in particular, to a specific method of burying a corpse in an elliptical burial chamber filled with preservative gases and/or liquids and a capsule to achieve this purpose.
2. Prior Art
While burial at sea has long been known as the common method of disposing of the remains of deceased sailors and other maritime passengers, the present invention provides a more permanent place of rest for the corpse of the deceased. More recently, a U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,602 has proposed that cremated remains be buried under the sea in an urn. However, none have yet proposed that the ramins of the deceased be stored underwater in a state of high preservation. Storage underwater would be more desirable than on land since it is important that land be efficiently used.